I Refuse
by PixxieHolloww
Summary: Susan realizes that what she misses most about Narnia is a certain dark-haired prince. Meanwhile, Caspian ponders on the memories the Pevensies left behind, realizing the kiss from Susan is what sticks out most. SusPian, AU Movieverse. Now a Twoshot!
1. Queen Susan

**Hey, guys! This is my first Narnia fic, so please try and be nice. This is a Susan-Caspian fic, just 'coz I like them together. I've read a lot of Suspian fics, and most of them all have Susan crying for Prince Caspian, and I don't think that she would. I think that sure, she'd be upset, but I don't think that she'd cry for _him_. She'd probably cry 'coz she left Narnia, because she'll miss the Narnians, because she won't see Caspian, etc. But I think that she wouldn't cry for him only. Yes, I'm blabbing, off to the fic!**

**Okay, off to the disclaimer, THEN the fic! I do not own Narnia, or any of its characters. I do not claim any of the characters from the book series, and I do not gain any profit from this whatsoever.**

**Here we go!**

**

* * *

**"Susan?" Lucy called, knocking on her sister's door.

"Come in," Susan said, looking up from her book. She put her book down and scooted a little on the bed to give her sister some space. Lucy closed the door behind her and sat down beside Susan.

"What is it, Lucy?" Susan asked, thinking that something happened to her sister.

"Susan, do you miss Narnia?" she asked. Susan raised and eyebrow, then smiled.

"Why, of course! Why do you ask, Lu?"

"Well, it's been weeks, and none of us have spoken about Narnia the whole time, I just wanted to know if you even still remember Narnia." she said, a small laugh escaping from her lips. Susan smiled again.

"Lucy, I'll never forget about Narnia, ever." she told her.

"Well then, what do you miss the most about it?"

Susan was surprised by the question, but hid it well. Her thought first drifted to Aslan, then to Trumpkin, then to Cair Paravel, then finally to dark-haired prince astride a horse. Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink as she thought about _him_.

"Susan? Helloooo?" Lucy asked, waving a hand in front of her sister's face. Susan snapped out of her trance and she looked at Lucy.

"Well, I guess that I miss Prince- err, King Caspian the most. I mean, he is the reason we got to back to Narnia." she told her youngest sibling, heat rising to her cheeks. She tried to force the blush down, but to no success, so she just lowered her head as bit, hoping that her long hair would cover up her cheeks. She failed again, so she decided to change the subject. "Um, what about you, Luce? What do you miss the most?"

Lucy's face lit up at the chance to answer the question. She took in a deep breath before speaking.

"Well, I miss Aslan, and Trumpkin, and the centaurs, and the castle, and the forest, and Cair Paravel, and-"

"Okay, you miss everything. I get it," Susan cut her off, laughing.

"Well, I have to go now, I want to start asking Peter those questions!" Lucy said, standing up from the bed. She brushed off the imaginary dust from her skirt before heading towards the door.

"See you later, Su!" she said, closing the door behind her. Susan smiled for a moment before standing up and going to her window seat. She looked at the sky and sighed, thinking about her conversation with Lucy.

_Caspian, _she thought, _I miss Caspian..._tears started forming at the back of her eyes, but not just because of Caspian, but because she missed everything else. Aslan and Trumpkin, Cair Paravel and the Narnians, but most of all, she missed Prince Caspian.

He called them back. He saved her and Lucy. He helped defeat Miraz. He was now the king. He has her horn. He wouldn't see her again.

And she kissed him good-bye.

Susan shook her head and forced a smile on her face. She wouldn't cry for leaving; she would be happy that Narnia was at peace. Reassured, she stood up and took her book from the bedside table, intent on finishing it by tonight.

But as she started reading where she left off, only one thing occupied her mind, making it harder to hold back the tears in her crystal blue eyes.

_Crying? I can't cry, even if I miss Caspian that much...even if I think that I love him...even if I might never see him again...No, stop. I won't cry..._**_I refuse._**

_

* * *

_**Yes, it sucks, sorry about that. I'm not really a very good writer, even though I've been writing for a while now. This took me only a day, just a few hours. I wanted something different from the usual "Susan cries for Caspian and becomes depressed" and "Caspian has to get married and Susan finds out" stories on the site, so I figured, why not write it myself?**

**I hope you guys enjoyed, please review! Flames welcome.**


	2. King Caspian

**Hey, guys! Yes, I know it said complete, but I couldn't resist writing one that centers around Prince Caspian's thoughts. This takes place one week after Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy leave. So this is one week after they left in Narnia time. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor claim, any of the characters, plots, and places in The Chronicles of Narnia. I do not gain any profit from writing this.**

**Note: Prince Caspian centric; One week after the Pevensies left; One week in Narnia time**

* * *

Caspian walked through the halls of the Telamrine castle, now his. A lot of changes have been made since the Pevensies have arrived, and left, Narnia. He turned the corner and started walking towards the stables.

"Your Majesty," the stable hand greeted, handing him the reins to his noble steed, Destrier. The king gave a small nod of his head to the stable hand before getting on top of Destrier and heading out of the stable.

A few minutes later, he was riding in the forest, headed for Cair Paravel. When he neared the ruins of the once magnificent castle, he urged Destrier faster, until the horse finally reached a gallop. Once he arrived, he dismounted off of his horse and walked around, staring at the remains. Bending down low, he picked up a chess piece made of pure, solid gold.

His thoughts drifted to the owner of the chess piece, King Edmund. Then they turned over to High King Peter, who he attacked during their first meeting. Of course, they were stopped by Queen Lucy. Caspian admitted to himself that he was surprised by her. And finally, he thought of the most beautiful of all, Queen Susan the Gentle. He was immediately attracted to her in the forest, and she filled his mind when he had time, which wasn't often.

He remembered his and High King Peter's constant bickering, Queen Lucy's faithfulness to Aslan, King Edmund's improving skills in battle, Queen Susan's gentle touch, he soothing voice, her lips against his as a final farewell.

The kiss they shared, he realized, was a pretty bittersweet moment. They would never see each other again.

"Why are you here, King Caspian?" he heard, making him jump up in surprise. Turning, Caspian saw a majestic lion standing atop the platform that used to hold the thrones.

"Aslan," he acknoweldged, bowing down on one knee.

"Rise, King Caspian. You are a king now, you need not bow down." Caspian nodded and stood up, staring at the lion before him. "What brings you here, my King?"

He was stunned for a second but quickly recovered. The title of King was still foreign to him; his whole life he was 'Prince' Caspian. Now, he was 'King'.

"I have come for some peace and quiet, Aslan." he told him. "I came to think about High King Peter and his family." He waked closer to Aslan, who gave him a nod.

"I understand that you miss them, especially gentle Susan. But hear this, my King, Susan will never come back to Narnia. But that doesn't mean her memory doesn't live on." Aslan gestured to the ruins with his paw, and Caspian tunred around, finally understanding. The memories of the Pevensies are kept within these walls. He turned back to Aslan but found that he has disappeared.

Disapponted, Caspian looked down at his belt. He took the horn from its holster and blew into it with as much power as he can, hoping to see Queen Susan the Gentle appear before him. But she didn't. She was nowhere in sight.

Sighing dejectedly, the young king walked down to the beach. He kneeled right in front of the water, hands going over the rough, white sand. He looked at the water, crystal blue. He immediately thought of her eyes. He shook his head and looked up at the sky. He sighed and stood up, running a hand through his dark hair.

King Caspian X made his way back to Destrier, and when he finally made it, mounted the horse. He clutched the horn in his left hand and used his right to hold onto the reins of his horse. The whole ride back, he thought of Aslan's words, and how he will never see _her _again. But he knoew that as long as the ruins remained at Cair Paravel, he will never forget the Pevensies; he will never forget _her_.

_I must not dwell on the past...I must focus on my country...I must not be upset over her leaving..._**I refuse**...

* * *

**This chapter was pretty OOC, you guys...Sorry. Please review, helpful criticism welcome!**


End file.
